The Last Time
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: He knew she'd let him in. She always did. Song-fic oneshot. Don't sue I'm not stealing a song I'm just borrowing it from the amazing Taylor Swift all credit for the song goes to her.


Title: The last time.

Author: Tearofthesungirl.

Rating: T og PG-13 for Thematic elements, Suggestive Adult themes and anything else.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I do NOT own Hey Arnold or anything affiliated with it I also do NOT own the song Last time by Taylor Swift all rights belong to Taylor Swift and I am not stealing it just borrowing for this fanfiction. Do NOT sue not copyright infrigment was intended. Again I do NOT own anything affiliated with Hey Arnold or this song.

Summary: I got the new Taylor Swift Cd RED for Christmas this song was on it and it inspired me to write a fanfiction.

* * *

He stood infront of her door and took a deep breath before knocking. He glanced at his watch it was one in the morning but he knew she'd still be up and he knew she'd let him in she always did.

Maybe it was her own stupidness for letting him come in each time he showed up. She didn't have to be so weak.

No, It wasn't her fault in the end and he knew it. It was his fault he could walk away any time he wanted but he didn't. He kept going back because ultimately he was weaker then she was. He hurt he everytime she opened that door he saw the love and pain in her eyes but he kept going back.

Not anymore. Tonight was the last time.

After tonight he wasn't going to show up on her doorstep anymore and feed her lies. He wasn't going to apologize for things he wasn't sorry for. He wasn't going to hurt her anymore but for tonight he was here.

The door opened and light flooded onto where he was standing she looked tired and broken but she smiled and stepped back to let him.

_**I find myself at your door, just like all those times before  
I'm not sure how I got there, all roads they lead me here  
I imagine you are home, in your room, all alone  
And you open your eyes into mine, and everything feels better. **_  
**************************************************

"I didn't think you would still be up" He said softly and she shrugged.

"I knew you'd stop..." There was a soft broken vulnerbility in her words.

"You didn't have to answer the door" He said a little accusingly his tone a bit biting and again she shrugged.

This is how it always was from the first time until now.

She was fragile and they both knew it. He'd get angry for her since she didn't she didn't get mad at him so he would get mad at himself for her and he'd show it. She'd shrug it off and let the hurt roll off her and he would hurt her.

There wasn't a rhyme or a reason behind any of it just this thing and this feeling that had no name.

She broke and he healed her. He hurt her and she forgave him even welcomed it and in the morning they were just two people who knew everything about each other but never spoke.

_**And right before your eyes I'm breaking.  
No reasons why  
Just you and Me**_

He glances at the stairs leading up to her bedroom but doesn't make a move. He doesn't touch her not yet.

"Are you really going to go through with it tomorrow?" She looked at him he looked away.

"Yes...you know I am" He was getting married tomorrow.

"Don't...Pick me...please" She wasn't begging but the look in her eyes showed the raw emotion in her plea. It wasn't the first time she asked.

"I can't..." He sais softly.

"I won't ask again"She said stubbornly and he knew she meant it.

"I know...I won't either"He said and she sighed.

_**This is the last time I'm' asking you this.  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye  
******************************************_

"Lets go upstairs" She said moving to the stairs and he follows her.

He followed her silently up the stairs this was the last time he'd walk in her door, stand in her hallway, climb these steps.

He had been coming here for three years now. He never called or set a date he just showed up when he needed her sometimes he went weeks without her somtimes he barely made it two days but after tonight he'd be going forever.

She turned to face him at the foot of her bed. She looked so beautiful so strong and so broken.

His hands went to her waist drawing her against him his lips finding hers. He was gentle this was going to be speacial.

They both knew he'd leave in the morning walk out the door and out of her life but that was in the morning and this was now.

His lips trailed down her neck across her shoulders and collarbone. She was wearing his favorite silk pink nightie. It barely touched the middle of her thighs and the thin straps were so easy to slide off her shoulders and down her arms.

He arms wound around his neck holding him close so he wouldn't see the few tears that managed to wind down her cheeks.

She wouldn't beg him to stay in the morning and she wasn't going to ask him to pick her. The first night he showed up at her door she had asked him to pick her he said no and since then she asked everynight.

He'd ask her to let him in. Into her house, her body and her mind and each time she said yes and before she did she would ask him to pick her and he'd say no. Tonight was the last time she said yes and the last time she asked him.

He bit her shoulder lightly his teeth not even marking the flawless skin and she buried her head in his neck shoving his coat off his shoulders onto the floor. His hands pushed her nightie up over her hips and he lifted her letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry" He said and she knew he was.

He dropped back onto her bed with her beneath him his arms braced to keep his weight off of her body. He took a deep breath and made love to her one last time.

_**You find yourself at my door just like all those times before  
You wear your best apology but I was there to watch you leave  
And all the times I let you in just for you to go again  
Disappear when you come back everything is better**_

_**And right before your eyes I'm breaking  
Run fast nowhere to hide  
Just you and Me.**_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this.  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye**_

He pulled on his shirt while sitting on the edge of the bed. She lay watching him.

She didn't cry or scream, Didn't throw things at him and curse him out, She didn't beg him to stay. He was greatful and disappionted that she didn't.

He saw the wedding invitation laying on the bedside table. His fiancee' had invited her and she had declined which he had counted on.

"I'm sorry...Helga" He said softly.

"I'm not"

"I wish...I wish things were different"

"You love her...I know that..."She looked out the window.

"It's not like that...you know better...It's you it always has been you it always will be you only you" He turned to look her in the eye and she smiled.

"Don't come back Arnold...please...don't" He winced.

"I won't I promise...I can't keep...seeing you hurt and knowing I did it...I can't stand to hurt you"

"I know" He kissed her gently on the lips.

"You know how I feel about you...right?" He asked his eyes searching hers and she nodded.

"I know.."

"If it wasn't for the baby...if she wasn't pregnant...I swear...it'd be different"

"I know...it's ok" She gave him a smile but it was forced.

_**This is the last time you tell me I got it wrong  
This is the last time I say it's been you all along  
This is the last time I let you in my door  
This is the last time I wont hurt you anymore**_

She followed him down the stairs to her door like she always did and he gave her a quick kiss like he always did. It was almost hard to believe he wouldnt' be back.

"Arnold...I won't ask again" She said it with a tough tone and he sighed.

"I won't either..." She nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

She was free. Free to move on and find love and a husband she didn't need to wait up anymore for those knocks that always came when she was losing hope.

After twenty two years of loving him he was finally telling her not too.

"Goodbye...Arnold"

"Goodbye Helga" He turned and walked out the door for the last time.

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name at the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye *Two Times***_

_**This is the last time I'm asking you less  
Asking you less  
This is the last time I'm asking you this * Four Times***_

* * *

THE END.

Again I do NOT own the song or any rights two it or the show just borrowing please don't sue.

Read and Review.


End file.
